


Welcome to NCT

by VestaPetraLoral



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Osaki Shotaro, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Gangbang, Hyung Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oppa Kink, Orgy, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaPetraLoral/pseuds/VestaPetraLoral
Summary: NCT has two new members who need to be shown the ropes. What better way to induct them into the group than by having an orgy?The members of NCT and WayV celebrate their Resonance comeback with an ot23 orgy.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Taeyong/Zhong Chen Le, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Nakamoto Yuta/Osaki Shotaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. It All Starts With Chenle

Taeyong walks up to the door of the 127 dorm excitedly, his keys shaking in his hand. He knows what awaits him on the other side, something they've planned since they were told they would be getting two new members. In his haste, he fumbles with his keys in the lock. Finally, he manages to push the door open. Walking towards a sight that makes him lose his breath.

He sees Chenle, Mark, and Shotaro kneeled on the 127 living room carpet, eyes down obediently. Above them stands Johnny with his arms crossed. Besides Taeyong, the three kneeling are the only ones still clothed. All the other 19 members are scattered about the room, stark naked and staring at the four in the middle. Some are sat down on the couch, while others like Taeil, Winwin, Kun, Xiaojun, Renjun, and Jisung are sat at the member's feet on the floor. They too have their eyes downcast and are sat obediently.

Johnny is slowly stroking the Chenle's head as they wait. Hearing the sound of the lock turning, they all look towards the door when it opens.

“Finally.” Doyoung says, rolling his eyes.

Taeyong snorts but ignores Doyoung and walks straight to Chenle. He lifts his chin and taps his index finger on the younger lips. When Chenle doesn't react, he raises his eyebrows, waiting. Chenle makes no move so Yong turns to Johnny and nods. Immediately Johnny’s stroking stops and he grabs Chenle’s hair roughly. Chenle gasps and Taeyong takes the opportunity to put two of his fingers in Chenle’s mouth. Chenle begins to suck obediently.

“Good boy” he then turns to mark. “Did you prepare him as I asked?”

“Yes hyung, but he came even though I told him not to.”

“So he hasn’t been a good boy then.”

He pulls his fingers out of Chenle’s mouth and slaps him across his face. Chenle gasps but rights himself and continues to stare at the floor obediently.

“Up.” He orders

Chenle hurriedly stands, waiting for his hyungs’ next moves.

“Strip him Yuta.”

Yuta walks up to Chenle with a smirk. “My pleasure”

Yuta aggressively strips him, all but ripping his clothes off. Finally, he tugs his briefs down, leaving Chenle bare for all his hyungs to see. Yuta pushes down on Chenle’s shoulders, making him kneel again.

Taeyong walks back up to the younger and lifts his chin, "Bad boys don't get me inside, so I guess I'll just have to use your mouth tonight." Chenle whimpers but Taeyong tightens his grip on his chin, making Chenle look him in the eyes. “Are you ready?” He asks. Chenle nods enthusiastically then says “Yes hyungs, please.”

Taeyong pulls himself out of his pants, already hard. He slaps his cock on Chenle’s cheek before smearing his precum across his lips. Chenle’s tongue darts out to lick Taeyong’s tip. Suddenly Yong is roughly pulling him back by the hair and slapping the younger’s face once again.

“Did I give you permission?”

“No hyung, sorry hyung.” Chenle murmurs, ashamed. 

Taeyong turns to Shotaro. “This is your first time with us so let me be clear. You behave and you get rewarded, you misbehave and you get punished. Chenle likes to misbehave, but Markie here is a good boy. Watch and learn.” Shotaro nods enthusiastically at his hyungs words and meekly says "Yes Hyung." Yuta walks up to the new member and strokes his head comfortingly. Shotaro leans into the touch.

Yong turns back to Chenle and pulls his hair roughly again, and when the younger gasps he uses the opportunity to shove his cock in his mouth.

He slowly pushes the boy down his cock until Chenle’s nose is in his pubes and his balls are resting on his chin. Chenle’s throat protests as he gags several times. Taeyong waits it out, moaning lightly until Chenle relaxes. Chenle squeezes his thigh, signaling he is ready. Taeyong begins to slowly move, getting bolder and bolder each time, before fucking into chenle’s throat with abandon.

The younger member makes gagging and choking noises underneath him and tears run down his face as his throat is abused. Shotaro watches him intently before he notices the rest of the members aren’t doing anything but watching, some only lightly palming themselves. He turns to Yuta “Hyung, why aren’t the members joining?” Yuta coos at him and pats his head before answering. “Because baby, Taeyong is the leader and one of the oldest members, so none of us are allowed to cum before he does. Be patient though baby, it won’t take long. He likes to finish first and watch the rest of us play.”

As Yuta said Taeyong’s thrusts get rougher and sloppier, his balls slapping on Chenle's chin. He moans loudly as he snaps his hips into Chenle's mouth. Chenle’s eyes have rolled back in his head in pleasure. He goes to reach for his cock but Taeyong pulls out of his mouth and slaps him harshly across the face once more.

“You know the rules! No touching yourself until the Hyungs are done with you.” Chenle moves his hands behind his back and looks up at Yong wantonly. “I'm sorry hyung, please hyung, cum on my face. I want to taste you.” Looking Taeyong straight in the eyes he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out.

Taeyong moans at the sight and says “I just can’t say no to you baby.” He begins to jerk himself roughly over Chenle. It only takes three more strokes before he shudders and begins to cum. Ropes of white streak Chenle’s face, some landing on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Chenle barely has time to close his eyes before his hyung’s sticky release lands on his eyelashes. He licks his lips and eagerly swallows the cum that he manages to catch in his mouth.

Taeyong pants above him and strokes himself a few more times as he begins to go soft. Taking one last look at the fucked out boy beneath him, he puts himself back in his pants and walks towards the couch. Sungchan scrambles up from his seat and sits on the floor, giving his spot to Taeyong who sits down with a huff.

“Now Shotaro I know you can do better, but first let’s show you what a good boy looks like. Mark, clean chenle up for me won’t you?” Taeyong asks. 

Mark nods enthusiastically and shuffles towards Chenle on his knees. He puts his hand on the younger's waist and leans towards his face. He licks a large stripe up chenle’s cheek, catching as much cum as he can. He continues to lick Chenle’s face completely clean. Once done he looks towards Taeyong expectantly. Johnny goes up to mark and strokes his head. “Good boy, you’re doing so well Markie. I think you deserve an award.” Yong leans forward and says “I think we should let him choose who fucks him first tonight.”

The other members look at each other in surprise. The oldest members were almost always in charge, making all the choices. Mark would be in control just a little bit for once.

Mark looks between Taeyong and Johnny with excitement and asks “Really? I get to choose?”

“Whoever you want baby” Johnny assures him.

Mark scans all the members, who watch him eagerly, before settling on one. Standing up from his kneeling position, he takes a step forward before saying, 

“Lucas, I want Lucas.”


	2. On Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mark's turn and his two favorite members are here to help him out.

“Lucas, I want Lucas.”

Yuta bursts into laughter. “Wow Mark, I knew you were a cockslut but choosing the biggest dick in NCT to start off with is a bit of a stretch…pun intended.”

“Second biggest, don’t do me dirty like that.” Johnny pipes in.

Lucas turns to Yuta, “Shut up hyung you’re just jealous he didn’t choose you first.”

Yuta steps towards Lucas but before he can do anything Taeyong yells, “Enough! Markie has been a good boy and it's his turn now. Lucas, he’s all yours.”

Lucas turns to Mark with a dark look in his eyes but doesn’t move from where he’s sat.“Mark, come stand in front of me.” 

Mark moves in front of Lucas. Lucas reaches towards him and strokes up and down his sides, looking up at Mark before he asks “How would you like it, baby?” Mark looks down shyly and mumbles something unintelligible.

“Speak up baby we can’t hear you.”

“I want to ride you. Please”

Lucas grins widely. “Well, when you ask so nicely…” and leans back on the couch. “Go ahead strip for us, baby.”

Mark looks at all the members shyly before he starts to undo the buttons of his plaid shirt. He shrugs it off his shoulders before gingerly removing his white shirt underneath. He shivers a bit at the sudden loss of warmth and his nipples begin to harden.

Yuta sits down next to Lucas but leans forward, his gazing moving up and down Mark’s bare torso. He says “Go on baby, don’t be shy. Keep going.”

Mark nods and goes to take his jeans off. Slowly unbuttoning them and dragging the zipper down. All the members watch him with rapt attention as he finally pulls his boxers down, leaving himself bare for all his hyungs and dongsaengs.

Yuta coos and says “Aw look at our Markie, all hard and ready just from his members watching at him undress.”

Mark blushes shyly and looks away. Lucas grabs his chin and makes him look him in the eyes again. “Who do you want to prep you, baby?”

Mark looks to Lucas’s right and says “Yuta.” When Yuta makes no move towards Mark, Lucas says “Well go on.”

Yuta raises an eyebrow before replying “I would, but he knows full well that’s not how he’s supposed to address me. Only good boys get rewarded, right?”

Mark looks down in shame before saying meekly “I’m sorry” Yuta’s eyes soften before he takes Mark’s hands and says “It’s okay, try and ask again.”

Mark looks at Yuta and says sweetly, “Will you please prep me Oppa?” Yuta grins at this and pulls mark in for a sweet kiss “Of course I will baby, it’s my pleasure. Sit on my lap, I’ll stretch you really well so you can take all of Lucas okay?”

Mark blushes but kisses Yuta back before saying “Thank you Oppa.”

Yuta pulls Mark until he is straddling his lap. He kisses the younger member gently before turning to look behind Mark. Johnny wordlessly hands Yuta a bottle of lube.

Yuta squeezes some out onto two of his fingers and without hesitation goes to circle Mark’s rim.

“Our poor baby was so busy prepping the others, no one was able to do the same for him.”

Mark lets out a groan as Yuta slips one finger inside of him and begins to move it in and out, slowly stretching him. Mark breathlessly says, “I wouldn’t let them, I wanted Oppa to be the one to do it.”

Hearing this Yuta’s eyes darken, “Lucky me” he says before slipping another finger inside of Mark. He continues on like this, turning Mark into a whimpering mess, precum leaking down Mark’s cock as he rocks back onto Yuta’s fingers. Yuta now moves three fingers in and out of Mark, whose groans turn into whines. Yuta knows this is his signal to stop as Mark is about to come. But he only speeds up his ministrations.

Suddenly his fingers are jerked out of mark. “Hey!” he yells. Lucas is holding his wrist, clearly pissed. “Mark said he wanted me. The only person who's making him cum tonight is me.”

Yuta rolls his eyes but sits back with a huff, resigned. Mark leans forward and presses small kisses onto his neck, slowly Yuta relaxes. “I’m sorry Oppa.”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby. Lucas will make you feel nice and full, all that matters is you’re happy.” Mark pulls away from Yuta’s neck to kiss him deeply muttering a “Thank you” onto his lips before sliding off his lap to stand in front of Lucas once more.

Lucas sits nonchalantly, “Had fun did you? Seemed like you almost forgot about me.”

“Sorry Xuxi”

“It’s okay baby, you can make it up to me, come here.”

He pulls mark forward by the waist until he topples into Lucas’ lap. Lucas doesn’t even kiss him before he moves mark to straddle him, spreading his cheeks.He gropes Mark’s ass for a little while, giving the other members a peek at his pink hole. Lucas gives him one last squeeze before he’s guiding Mark’s waist with one hand, and holding his cock in the other, lining Mark up above him.

He teasingly rubs the head of his massive cock up and down over Mark’s rim. Mark gasps each time in anticipation, only to be disappointed when Lucas doesn’t penetrate him. Finally, Lucas can’t wait anymore and pulls Mark down. Mark feels immense pressure on his rim, he squeezes his eyes closed as Lucas’s head pops inside him. The burn is already quite bad and Mark puts his hand on Lucas’s shoulder and squeezes, signalling him to stop.

Lucas immediately stops moving Mark and waits patiently until the younger huffs out the breath he had been holding and nods.

“I’ll go nice and slow baby, I promise I can make you feel good,” Lucas reassures him.

Mark kisses Lucas’s cheek saying, “I trust you.”

At this Lucas begins to slowly lower Mark onto his cock with both hands on his hips. Mark whines and moans as Lucas penetrates him deeper, and deeper. When mark finally sits down on Lucas’ lap, his ass flush with Lucas's pelvis, he shudders at the feeling of being completely full.

“I’m ready Xuxi please.”

Lucas pulls Mark slowly almost all the way off his cock before slamming the younger down hard again. Mark yelps in surprise before Lucas starts thrusting up into Mark while slamming the smaller's hips down onto his at the same time. A series of wails begin to emanate from Mark as he writhes in pleasure.

Taeyong steps forward just as Mark lets out a particularly loud yell. “I’m sorry to ruin the fun but, we do have to be mindful of the neighbors.”

“Sorry hyung,” Lucas says, not really sounding sorry, “I just love hearing him moan on my cock.”Haechan leans over to Jaemin at this and mutters “No wonder WayV got noise complaints at their dorm.” Jaemin sniggers at this before turning his eyes back to Mark who lets out another loud yelp. Lucas grunts before addressing Yuta.

“Hyung, shut him up for me, won’t you?”

Yuta’s eyes light up at this, “My pleasure” he says before hastily standing on the couch so his cock was in line with Mark’s face. Mark obediently opens his mouth and leans forward, taking Yuta into his throat. Neither Mark nor Yuta have to do much work as Lucas’s thrusting repeatedly surges Mark onto Yuta’s leaking cock. Yuta runs his hands through Mark’s hair groaning.

Yuta shallowly thrusts in and out of Mark’s mouth, doing his best not to choke him. As Mark works his tongue along his Oppa’s shaft, he makes eye contact with him before pushing his head forward, taking Yuta all the way into his throat. Yuta’s moans get louder as Mark swallows heavily. At this, Yuta grabs Mark's hair to hold him still as his cock twitches in the younger’s mouth. With one last thrust, Yuta releases into Mark’s throat. Cum floods his mouth and Mark does his best to swallow it all.

With one last gulp, Mark pulls off of Yuta’s cock and collapses forward onto Lucas, who stops thrusting for a moment. Yuta kneels down and turns Mark’s head towards him so he can kiss him deeply.

“Did I do well, Oppa?” Mark says quietly, his throat sensitive from Yuta’s abuse.

“You did so well baby, you’re such a good boy.” Mark smiles happily and kisses Yuta once more. Yuta moves away from Mark and sits with Shotaro, pulling him comfortingly into his arms to watch.

Lucas taps Mark’s chin, pulling his attention back to him.

“You still have to make me come baby boy and I’m getting a little tired here.”

Lucas leans back against the couch but doesn’t make a move to keep thrusting into Mark. He looks at the younger expectantly.

“Well go on then, you wanted my cock that bad, make yourself cum on it.

“B-but, Xuxi” mark stutters.

“No buts baby, if you want to cum, you have to work for it.”

Mark pouts but when Lucas doesn’t move once again, he grabs the larger shoulders bracing himself before he raises himself up off of Lucas’s cock before dropping himself back on it with a wet slap.

Mark does his best to bounce on Lucas’s cock while Lucas just looks at him in amusement, not moving a single muscle. But no matter what angle Mark tries he can’t seem to brush Lucas against his prostate. Marks thighs begin to shake from exhaustion and in his tiredness, he resorts to grinding back on Lucas trying to get any form of friction that will make him cum.

“Please Xuxi, I wanna cum so bad. Haven’t I been good?”

“You’re right, you’ve been so good, baby. Let me help you.”

Lucas grabs Mark’s hip with one hand, he angles the boy slightly forward and unlike his earlier pace, he thrusts powerfully yet slowly upwards.

Mark gasps loudly and squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure.

“Oh my god, Xuxi, don’t stop, please oh-“

Lucas continues his abuse of Mark’s prostate slowly getting faster and sloppier as he reaches his climax.

“God Mark, you feel so good, I’m close.”

“Me too, please Xuxi-”

Lucas cuts him off, wrapping his Large hand around Mark’s cock. He slowly starts stroking the younger, watching his face as he gets lost in the feeling of Lucas inside him and surrounding him. With one last tug of his cock. Mark is coming with a high-pitched moan, painting Lucas’s abs white with streaks of cum. Mark tightens and twitches around Lucas as he orgasms, bringing the older to his climax at the same time. Mark groans again as he feels his insides warm as Lucas cums inside him.

They both still, panting. Mark looks absolutely exhausted and Johnny steps forward. “Lucas why don’t you two go clean up, get him into bed.” Lucas nods “Yes hyung.” He lifts Mark, pulling him off his now placid dick. Mark whines at the loss, but Lucas just picks him up bridal style and kisses his forehead before carrying him into the nearest bedroom and shutting the door quietly.

Taeyong watches them go carefully before turning back to Shotaro and Chenle.

“Chenle, you should go help Lucas clean up Mark.”

Chenle looks shocked and starts immediately complaining. “But hyung, that’s not fair! I haven’t even finished yet.” he pouts.

Doyoung rolls his eyes and laughs. “You should have known this would happen when you decided to act up. As far as we’re concerned you’re not getting a single one of our cocks tonight.”

“Doyoung is right,” Taeyong says sternly.

“No please hyung, I’ll be good now, I promise.”

Taeyong considers this before his eyes land on Shotaro.

“Why don’t you show how good you can be to our newest member Lele. You don’t want him thinking all you do is misbehave.”

Chenle lights up at this “Thank you hyung!” before scrambling over to Shotaro who looks at him with wide eyes from where he is sat on the floor by the couch, leaning back against Yuta’s chest.

Chenle settles himself on his knees and rests his hands on Shotaro’s thighs before asking “Can I?” Shotaro nods shyly.

“Come on Roro, what did I say earlier” Yuta admonishes.

“Use your words, Yuta-san,” Shotaro replies.

“Exactly, now answer Lele properly.”

“Please Chenle, touch me.”

Chenle grins mischievously at this before answering, “My pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to add some soft yumark in the middle of an orgy...

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for each chapter to feature a specific member or pairing, first few planned are Chenle, Mark, Sungchan, and Shotaro. If you have any pairings/situations you wish to see feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Here are the dynamics for reference:
> 
> Bottom: Taeil, Kun, Renjun, Mark, Shotaro, Chenle, Xiaojun  
> Top: Johnny, Lucas, Yuta, Jaehyun, Yangyang, Jeno, Jaemin, Doyoung  
> Switches: Sungchan, Haechan, Ten, Hendery, Jisung, Jungwoo, Winwin, Taeyong
> 
> FYI I'm a really slow writer and I'm studying at the moment so I probably won't update super frequently, sorry! I also don't have a beta reader so forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll also continue to add tags as I post each chapter. This is my first fic so I'm learning as I go!


End file.
